Let Me Melt
by Wishing4Wings
Summary: Natalia is struggling with her sanity at World Academy. She feels herself sinking deeper and deeper into dread. What will it take to keep her from drowning? Maybe some help from a "hero" and his brother?  Terrible Summary.  AU   Snapped!CanadaxBelarus
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever... please be gentle. I really hope everyone enjoys it. I'm not so sure how long it will be. I can tell you now that there will be a lot pairings in this story. Yes, some of the pairings are crack. The main pairing is crack actually, so if you don't like crack pairings I suggest you find a different fanfiction. Also this is an AU fanfiction. All of our beloved countries are human in this, so human names are used. It's a high school setting._

_Please do let me know if you find any mistakes. I've read this over quite a few times now, but writers usually don't notice their own mistakes._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. I'm sure everyone is aware of that. (If I did there would be a whole lot more of Belarus.)**

* * *

><p>A few twitches of the eyebrow and then a girl arose from beneath white sheets. Her ice cold blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She couldn't seem to remember where she was or how she even got there. "Natalia, are you alright?" A lady-like voice asked from behind a curtain that laced around the bed she laid in. The girl by Natalia, quirked one of her eyebrows as she began to trace back on what had happened. She sighed once her memory returned to her. This was the nurse's office. It should have hit her the moment she woke up. Without warning, the lady opened the curtains and stared down at Natalia. This was the nurse. Her eyes seemed to stare right into Natalia's soul. Natalia stared back with her usual iciness. "Yes, I am fine, thank you." she finally replied. The nurse crossed her arms and narrowed her brow. "You're always here during free period Natalia." All Natalia did was shrug and got up from the bed then left the room. It was an annoyance to her to have to deal with the nurse's naggings. As for why Natalia was there in the first place, there is a huge back story.<p>

Natalia is known as the World Academy's Ice Queen. She never speaks to anyone and if anyone tried to speak to her, all they would get was a cold shoulder. Her intimidation usually had people keep their distances anyways. Of course, she didn't mind this at all, or so it seemed. Most students know her as Ivan's little sister. Ivan is the largest, most terrifying person in the entire academy. Many people claim to see a dark purple aura floating about him. On the inside though, Ivan was a very kind and good-hearted person. Natalia saw that side of him and she adored it. Yes, she had a big brother complex. Her brother was the only boy she ever saw and wanted. Natalia would follow him to the ends of the Earth if possible. Ivan knew this and he found his sister to be a tad bit frightening. She was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful girls at the academy, but her words of "marriage" and "becoming one" gave him the chills. Plus they are siblings, so it is kind of gross to date your sister. He ran from her as much as possible, but she was too persistent to give up. Katyusha, Ivan and Natalia's elder sister, attempts to avoid the awkward situation as much as possible.

After years of chasing after her brother, Natalia had continuously given her heart out to him. Up until a few months ago, Ivan was single. He now has a lover, who Natalia despises with every fiber of her being. Did she try to kill him? She seems savage enough to do such a thing. Well no, she did not attempt to kill or torture her brother's lover. The thought has crossed her mind a few times, but she never took action. Natalia saw how happy her brother was and she could never take away his happiness from him. This just meant she had to get her brother's attention. This is where the back story begins.

Ivan has a few "close friends" as he would call them. These "friends" of his are quite intimidated by him, but they still stick around to keep him company from time to time. They're known as the Nervous Shivering Trio at the academy, because you'll often find them shivering in fear of Ivan. Toris is the eldest of the three, Eduard is in the middle and Raivis is the youngest. To get Ivan's attention, Natalia has been "whoring" around with these three. She thought that if she did this, it would somehow reach her brother. After doing this for three weeks or so, she began to realize that her brother did not care. Ivan could care less what Natalia did with his friends. This made her feel empty. He was her life since they were children. Everything she did was based around him. Without Ivan in her life, Natalia felt like life wasn't worth living. To fill the emptiness in her heart, she continued to "whore" around with the three boys. These affairs have not reached the ears of the other students. Even if they have, it would not affect her in the least because she has no friends as it is. The boy she messed around with the most was Toris, who has been in "love" with her since they've met. She feels nothing toward him. He is nothing but a shivering wimp to her. Natalia yearns for someone strong and kind like her big brother Ivan, someone who can protect her. She may seem like a strong person to everyone else, but she is weak and helpless underneath her rough exterior.

This is why she was at the nurse's office. She had just finished a session with Toris a half hour ago. He must have run off right after she passed out. "Damn wimp…" she muttered under her breath as she made her way to her next class. Free period was over and it was time to get this pointless day over with. After this period will be the end of her classes for the day. Once there in her class, Natalia took her seat. A few eyes lingered on her for a moment before they returned to talking amongst one another. They assume she doesn't notice their stares, but she does. The teacher waltzed in and cut off the noisy chatter. Natalia felt relieved by this, because their small talk was starting to get on her nerves.

The class went about its usual way, slow and boring. Natalia had paid no attention the entire time. There was too much on her mind as it was. The ringing of the bell dismissed classes for the day. She waited for her classmates to leave before she finally left herself. The eyes of her teacher followed her from her desk and all the way out the door. He seemed to always keep a close eye on her. It gave Natalia, the **ICE** Queen, the chills. That is pretty hard to do. "It's about time that class ended. I was starting to lose my mind in the presence of such ignorant people." she said to herself with an annoyed huff.

The halls were filled with chattering students. They were all asking one another what they were doing now that class was done for the day. This was probably the most irritating time of day for Natalia. She just wanted everyone to clear out of the halls, that way she could go about her business. Unlike the other students, Natalia hardly ever left the academy. She stayed there until the late hours of the day. There was nowhere else for her to go, so what would be the point in leaving? It seemed like everyone was taking their sweet ole' time on deciding on what to do. It took about a good half hour before everyone was gone. "Finally, I was beginning to think they would never leave." Natalia's shoes clicked down the empty halls of the academy. She was making her way to the music room. No, she does not play any instrument. The only person who is truly gifted with music talent in World Academy is Roderich. He was always messing around with the academy's pianos.

Once there, Natalia glanced around, double-checking if anyone could still be lingering the hallways. It was dead silent, giving her the assurance that no one was around. She stepped inside and heaved a loud sigh. Her eyes scanned the familiar room. It has been this way ever since she first arrived at World Academy. The music room has become her home away from home. The reason she chose the music room for her hideout was because of the size and its relaxing atmosphere. Here Natalia was free to clear her cluttered head. How might she do that? Natalia Arlovskaya, the Ice Queen, sings. Every bad and stress induced thought seems to float away whenever she sings. This is her secret. No one can see the gentle expression on her face as her voice glides through the air. Here she melts the ice and lets everything go. This is the true Natalia Arlovskaya that is unknown to everyone…. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if this was a little short. I didn't mean for it to be. The upcoming chapters will be longer... This was only the Prologue after all.<em>

_R&R Please... I would like to know how I can improve..._

_Until next time~_

**Wishing4Wings**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, sorry this took so long to update. I honestly though that no one was interested in this story, so I stopped. I already had a few chapters hand written ahead of time, but I never typed them because yeah... like I said I thought no one cared for this story. Seeing as I have two fans of this story, I will update the second chapter. I don't know if this story is getting any better... Hopefully it will. I had a great plot for it but it fell apart somewhere in the middle. I'll attempt to fix it.

Here is the belated Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **You know the drill. I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Today was like every other day for Natalia. School was going about its usual way. The same people gave her their judgmental stares that she was ever so used to. Everything was normal. The only thing that was a bit off was that fact that the Nervous Shivering Trio were nowhere to be found. They couldn't all be absent at once, could they? Natalia furrowed her eyebrows in irritation as she made her way down the halls of the academy. It was free period at the moment and Natalia wasn't exactly in a good mood today. She usually takes out her frustrations on those "shivering buffoons" if they're around, but it looks like she would have to cope for now.<p>

"What am I supposed to do for the next hour? I could sleep in the nurse's office, but she's getting suspicious of me now." Natalia muttered to herself.

She began to think of ideas as she continued her way down the hall, not noticing the rise in volume of people's voices. The halls were always a noisy place, but today it was louder than the norm. Natalia grunted, having a hard time hearing herself think. She looked around her to see what all the commotion was about.

Many students were gathered in front of a class room. They all looked horrified and some were even crying. Natalia raised a questioning eyebrow and moved towards the crowd. The others were murmuring about some maniac that was wrecking the classroom.

"Maniac? We have those here?" Natalia questioned.

She pushed through the crowd to get a look inside the classroom. The students behind her were looking at her like she was crazy. A girl with short blonde hair grabbed her sleeve. Natalia turned to look at the girl who had so suddenly grabbed onto her.

"Y-You shouldn't go in there. It's dangerous…" she said in a very meek voice.

Natalia stared at the girl intently then glanced down at her arm. She could feel the girl's arm shaking. The girl gazed fearfully towards the room in front of them then slowly back to Natalia.

"I wasn't planning on going in there. I just wanted to see who it was." Natalia finally commented.

The girl jumped at the sound of Natalia's icy voice. It was obvious that she must not know Natalia or have heard the rumors about her. If she did know her, then she wouldn't have grabbed onto her in the first place.

"O-Oh sorry! U-um the person's name is Matthew. He's usually quiet and timid, but he suddenly snapped. No one knows why." The girl replied, quickly letting go of Natalia's sleeve.

Natalia looked over to the room with a thoughtful expression. The girl watched her as Natalia's face turned into something that looked like astonishment.

Matthew shares a few classes with Natalia. No one ever knows he's there and no one ever hears him. His hand is always raised, but the teachers never call on him. Natalia knows he's there, she knows everyone in her classes. It's not that she keeps tabs, she's just observant. Did she feel bad for Matthew? Not really, she doesn't really care for anyone. There have been times where she thought about saying something to him, but she always shrugged it off. It's hard to believe someone like him would ever snap.

"Um Miss? Do you know him?" the girl asked curiously.

Natalia looked back her for a moment then back to the room. She could now hear screams and crashes coming from inside. Why couldn't she hear them before? Did he stop for a moment and start again? Her brow furrowed, giving her a look of determination.

"A little." Natalia responded before making her way to the room.

The girl tried to grab for her again, but failed. "Pl-Please be careful!" she shouted after Natalia.

Natalia made her way to the front of the crowd and gazed inside the classroom. Inside there was Matthew throwing things around, screaming about someone. From what she could hear, it was about his brother. Matthew's brother is the opposite of him. He's loud and obnoxious and everyone knows who he is. They look the same, but behave a lot differently. Matthew often gets mistaken for his brother. Natalia could tell how much it hurt him whenever the teacher called him by his brother's name.

"Alfred, you're always causing trouble for everyone, aren't you?" Natalia groaned under her breath.

With her fists clenched tight, Natalia made her way into the class. Everyone behind her thought she was asking for a death wish. She could hear their confused whispers behind her. Glancing back briefly with a cold stare, Natalia shut everyone up. She closed the door, so no one could watch what she was about to do. Natalia didn't want any more eyes seeing Matthew in such a broken state. Again, she didn't really care about the guy, but for some reason she felt like she had to do something.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward towards Matthew. His back was to Natalia. Her lips parted and voiced his name.

"Matthew."

He turned sharply, hearing his name. His eyes narrowed in irritation as he eyed Natalia carefully. "What do you want!" he shouted.

Natalia showed no expression on her face. She stared back at him, keeping her stoic appearance. "I want you to stop this." _I have to choose my words carefully or he could lose even more of his mind… if that's even possible._

Matthew straightened his back and stood firm. He didn't respond right away. All he did was analyze her. _Why would Natalia of all people try to stop me? That is Natalia right? _

Natalia felt a bit relieved, noticing that he calmed down a bit. He wasn't saying anything though. His stare was something between that of complete rage and confusion. If he won't break the silence then she will.

"It seems like you're having quite the meltdown. I would have never guessed that Matthew Williams would snap. How strange that you of all people would scare people to the point that they're in tears. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or frightened. Anyways, I'm going to be blunt here. You shouldn't be doing this. I understand that you have bottled up anger, but this is not how you deal with your personal issues. There's better ways to cope with anger." she said without missing a beat.

Matthew didn't take his eyes off of her for a second. He was in such disbelief. Someone actually knew his full name. All this time he thought no one knew him. Who would have thought Natalia, the Ice Queen of World Academy, knew his name? She cares only for her brother, Ivan. Yet, she still keeps track of every person she knows. His eyes brightened and a small smile formed across his lips. Natalia tilted her head, curious to why he started to smile.

"So it was you who I heard. You cope by singing don't you Natalia?"

* * *

><p>I'm going to drop it here because<p>

1: I thought it was getting too long

2: I feel like you should wait to see Bela's reaction

And 3: It's late and I'm tired...

Hope you liked chapter 2. It had a SNAPPED Canada in it 3


	3. Chapter 3

Look! I updated really early this time! I was so excited to know people enjoyed my story that I typed chapter three up right away~ Thank you for bringing back my confidence about this story. I have a real soft spot for Snapped CanadaxBelarus or just normal CanadaxBelarus. (Honestly, I have a soft spot for most Belarus pairings... This one just so happens to be one of my favorites, next to AmericaxBelarus and LithuaniaxBelarus.) In this chapter, you find out who the small blonde girl is... if it wasn't obvious before. I'll let you know at the end of this chapter who she is if you're not sure by her human name.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. If I did... there would without a doubt be a Snapped Canada.

* * *

><p>Natalia was taken aback by his sudden question. <em>How could he possibly know that? <em> She bit the corner of her lip and quickly broke eye contact. Her reaction answered his question for him. Matthew's smile widened and he stepped towards her. He could see a small hue of pink forming across her face. His smile turned into what looked to be a sly smirk. "I'm right, aren't I? I didn't believe it when I saw you in the Music room, but judging by your reaction it was you."

The pink painted on her face deepened. She cursed at herself for breaking her stoic disposition. Natalia huffed a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms under her chest. "So what if you are? It's not like anyone would believe you or listen to you for that matter." she responded harshly.

Matthew let out a small hurt laugh, trying to brush the insult off. He blushed slightly and started to awkwardly fidget. She wasn't saying anything and she was obviously annoyed. That was her biggest secret and now someone knew about it. What if there were more people who did? The thought made her grit her teeth. Matthew watched her embarrassed expression change into an evil scowl. He jumped and quickly took a step back. Even if he was violent before she came in, it's not like he could defend himself against someone like her. For one, she's a girl and it would be wrong to hit a girl. "I-I'm sorry if I said something wrong!" he said sheepishly.

Natalia returned her attention to Matthew. He was back to himself from what she could see. It looks like she did something right for once. _Why did I do this in the first place?_ The question irked her because she had no answer for it. She groaned and turned her back to him. "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong so there's no reason to freak out. Just don't do this again, okay?"

Matthew's whole body got chills at that very moment. No, it was not because of her cold attitude. Something about Natalia gave him goose bumps, the good kind of goose bumps. Those goose bumps you get when you're excited. His whole face flushed red and he began to rub his arm to make the goose bumps go away. "Y-yeah… I won't." he responded in a hushed tone.

She started making her way out of the room. Natalia grabbed the door knob then turned to look at the flustered Matthew. Her eyes were so sharp and yet so breath taking. It was almost like she was staring right through him. He gulped and his whole body started to shake. The corner of Natalia's lip rose into a small smile. It was a very rare sight to see. "You should try to be bolder. Maybe then people will start to listen to you. Take what you did today and bring it down a few notches." she advised.

With those last words, Natalia left Matthew alone. Outside the class were the same students, waiting to see what had happened. They all gave her curious stares. She returned their stares with her usual cold glare. They immediately got the idea and scattered about in different directions, not wanting to be on her bad side. One of them stayed behind though. It was the girl who grabbed onto her sleeve.

The small blonde girl approached Natalia, looking very worried. "Wh-what happened? Is Matthew alright?" she asked in anticipation

Natalia nodded and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. "Yes, everything is fine, don't worry. Matthew will clean up the mess. Be sure this doesn't reach the ears of the teacher whose class that is." she instructed.

"Alright, I can do that. Um, may I ask who you might be? I've never seen you around here before." The girl asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm Natalia Arlovskaya."

The girl looked a bit shocked then giggled nervously. Judging by her awkward laughter, she's heard the rumors about Natalia. "You're that girl everyone talks about? You don't seem that scary to me. You're much too pretty to be scarey. I'm Lilli Zwingli, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Natalia quirked an eyebrow, confused at the girl's strange kindness. Lilli stretched her hand out to Natalia, smiling kindly. Reluctantly, she took Lilli's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you as well."

Lilli giggled once again and pointed at Natalia. She stared at the Lilli's finger, wondering what she was pointing at. Her eyes follow the tip of her finger and it leads to the bow on Natalia's head. "You wear a bow just like I do, see?" Lilli pointed out as she turned to show Natalia the purple bow in her hair.

_This girl is so odd…_ Natalia thought as she furrowed her brows. _She doesn't seem all that bad though. She's not afraid of me at least…_

Natalia adjusted her white bow placed at the top of her head and nodded at Lilli's statement. She simply smiled back at Natalia, glowing with happiness.

_Are people really this innocent?_

"Hey Natalia, do you want to walk to our classes together? I'm headed to the History division. Where are you going?" Lilli asked.

"I'm going to the Science division…"

"Oh really? Those are right by each other. Come on let's go!"

Lilli started to walk in the direction of their classes, figuring Natalia would follow her. Natalia glanced back at the class room where Matthew was still at. She wondered if he was cleaning up the mess he made or maybe just blowing off some more steam. Lilli turned around, tilting her head to the side "Natalia, are you coming?"

"Yes." she responded before following after Lilli.

Matthew sat atop a desk and gazed around at the once destroyed classroom, which he just finished cleaning. It was hard for him to believe he did all of that himself. What got so under his skin? Sure Matthew gets mad sometimes, but he never loses his mind like that. "Everything must have been building up inside me and I guess I couldn't take it anymore." he told himself.

Stepping down from the desk, Matthew started towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob, pausing briefly. Natalia's words echoed through his head once more. She was right. He did need to toughen up or else he would be living a life as a shadow forever.

"Natalia…" he muttered under his breath.

The chills returned to his body as he thought about her cold blue eyes. The blush from before found its way back to his face. For some reason, Matthew couldn't help but be flustered when he thought about her.

_I wonder if she'll be there again today…_

* * *

><p>Alrighty then, there's chapter three for ya! Chapter four should be coming soon... It may be over the weekend if I have time. Now that school started back up I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Also, because of my Hetalia cosplay group I have even LESS time... By the way, if you're curious, I am a Belarus cosplayer.<p>

And if you are interested in seeing my friend and I's cosplay group just let me know. We're called CracktaliaCosplay. We have a deviantart and a youtube account.

**Info:**

Lilli Zwingli - Liechtenstein

Until next time everyone 3


	4. Chapter 4

O-Oh gosh! I'm so so so so sorry for the late submission! I've been so busy lately and I've also been sick. My inspiration kind of went down the toilet, which means I had major writer's block. But look! I did it somehow! I managed to write another chapter! Yay me! Sorry if this chapter sucks guys... I'm still sick so my brain is a bit dysfunctional.

This chapter is just me closing the day for both Belarus and Canada (Matthew and Natalia). The chapter after this will be a time skip most likely... You know, to get things moving along.

I hope you all enjoy it~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia whatsoever. I'm pretty sure we're all clear on that, correct?

* * *

><p>Another day of school was over for the Ice Queen, Natalia. It was probably the longest day she has ever experienced since she's been going to World Academy. The little girl who goes by Lilli followed her around for the rest of the day. It seemed like no matter where Natalia went, the girl would appear out of nowhere. Perhaps she was always there, but now that Natalia knew who she was, she started noticing her. Having a friend seemed to be a hassle, but it was a little better than being alone. Plus this Lilli girl was quite the kind soul, so maybe some of her "kindness" would rub off on her.<p>

Natalia had just said her goodbyes to the girl before she left with what looked to be her older brother. Judging by the way he was eyeing her she could guess that he was making sure she was alright for Lilli to be around. This action made Natalia scoff a little. It's not like she was going to eat his precious baby sister. Once the two left together, Natalia was left alone for the first time since her and Lilli encountered each other earlier that day. She sighed with relief, finally having some breathing room. It was now time for her to head to her usually "hideout".

As Natalia made her way there she froze mid-step, remembering what that Canadian boy said before. He knows that she sneaks into the music room to sing every day after school. What if he's there? She stopped walking about half way to the music room, feeling more cautious. Her eyes scanned the area carefully. There wasn't any evidence of other students' presence, but that Canadian boy was quite elusive. He was almost like that one Japanese boy who had the skills of a ninja. _What was that boy's name again? Oh yes, Kiku I believe. _She scanned the area over and over, wondering if Matthew was hiding around a corner or possibly blending into the walls. Her teeth gritted in irritation. Today she was in no mood to play games.

"Alright Matthew, if you're there I want you to come out. There is no point in hiding from me now that I know about you listening in on my… singing…" Natalia said the last part warily, feeling a bit embarrassed by it.

Not too much longer after Natalia ordered for him to appear did he come peeking around the corner. He had that usual nervous smile on his face. It made Natalia want to gag. That boy really needed to man up more. Matthew slowly approached her with a look of shame painted on his face. Natalia crossed her arms and raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

"Sorry about that, um… I just was curious to see if you would be there again. Also, I wanted to thank you… for earlier. You're right. I do need to toughen myself up or I'll always live in my brother's shadow, so I was wondering if… You'll help me."

Natalia stared at him silently for a moment. The silence was eating away at Matthew as he stared back with hopeful eyes. She was hard to read, always having the same unchanging expression. It was scary in a way, but for some odd reason… a bit attractive.

"Alright." she finally said after a long silence "I'll help you, on one condition."

Matthew's face brightened up and he nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't expecting her to agree. His heart began to flutter with excitement.

"O-Okay! What's the condition?"

Natalia sighed and pushed her bangs back. Her eyes looked everywhere, but at him. A small barely noticeable blush started to appear on her pale cheeks. Matthew stared at her wide eyed, becoming more curious of what her condition was.

"You help me… become a nicer person…" she said with reluctance.

He grinned from ear to ear at her request. Not at all was that expected from her. Matthew grabbed one of her hands and shook it as a way of forming their agreement.

"Yes, of course! I would be happy to help you!"

Natalia bit her lip, wondering what the hell she just got herself into. She returned his gesture and then turned to leave. There was no point in staying to sing today, knowing that he would be there listening to her.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he quickly followed behind her.

"Home of course, what's the point in staying now that someone knows about my secret?"

"You mean your singing? I don't see why you're so ashamed by it. You have a beautiful voice." Matthew complimented.

Natalia narrowed her eyes, trying to keep her composure. Compliments were something she didn't hear often unless they were coming from the buffoon Toris' mouth. That boy was a nuisance to her and the thought of him made her skin crawl. He was too nice and he reminded her of how disgusting she truly was. She shook the thought away, not wanting to have Matthew see that side of her.

"Thanks…" she mumbled in reply.

Matthew noticed the small change in her when he complimented her singing. Was something bothering her? He shrugged his shoulders and continued to follow close behind. It's been awhile since he's walked with someone. He and his brother used to walk home together before his brother got friends. Now Matthew walks home alone.

"Hey Natalia, is it okay if I walk you home?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

She groaned at his request, but nodded regardless. "Sure, I guess…"

* * *

><p>Matthew and Natalia walked home together in silence. Natalia had nothing to say and Matthew was afraid that if he said anything she would get angry. Somehow, he enjoyed the silence though. It was different from the usual silence he was used to. He smiled to himself as he gazed over in Natalia's direction. Her silvery blonde hair danced behind her as the wind caught it. She was sinfully beautiful, a cruel temptation to the whole world. He bit his lip and quickly averted his eyes elsewhere, the blush on his face becoming apparent. Natalia glanced over at him with a questioning look on her face. Matthew laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. She rolled her eyes and looked forward again. <em>Sinfully beautiful…<em>

Once they finally went their separate ways, Matthew let out a long sigh. He felt like he could breathe now. With her around he felt so light headed and strange. His heart rate would go up and he would get dizzy. It was like she had put a spell on him the moment she walked into that classroom earlier that day.

This school year was going to be a long one for the both of them. If only they knew what this year had in store…

* * *

><p>And that ends chapter 4 everyone! Chapter 5 will be up hopefully before October... Hopefuuully...<p>

Kiku obviously is Japan for those who may be unaware.

*giggles* Matthew's got a little crush~ Huhuhuhuhuuu

Until next time my lovers 3


End file.
